


Countdown

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: rebelcaptain + first kiss





	

Alcohol affected people in different ways. Jyn was no exception to that rule. Most of it magnified who she already was. It was safe to say that she’d had to be carried away from more than one bar fight in her life. For some reason, champagne had the opposite effect on her and she somehow found herself at the sort of party where that was the only drink served other than water. The bubbly drink made her feel carefree and light, like she was walking on air. Anyone who knew Jyn knew that carefree was not usually a part of her personality. But here she was, sipping on her fifth flute and wondering how many it would take to go from tipsy to drunk when she saw someone approaching out of the corner of her eye.

“The countdown is happening soon,” Cassian said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stood beside her.

Jyn glanced over at him before sweeping her eyes over the room. Sure enough, people were starting to couple up. Some who were already together and some who were using the holiday as an excuse.

“Look at Han and Leia,” she said, a laugh on the tip of her tongue as she saw them trying not to be obvious about how they were inching closer together.

When she looked back at her best friend, he was fighting back a smile himself.

“Shouldn’t you be finding yourself a beautiful someone to kiss when midnight comes?” Jyn asked, nudging his shoulder with her own.

The words flowed freely from her lips. She couldn’t have stopped them if she wanted to. Jyn hated the dark feeling that unfurled in her chest when she imagined Cassian finding some anonymous person to hold close as one year came to an end and another began. She’d done a good job of burying all of those feelings down deep but apparently champagne had another side effect. She resisted the urge to glare at the drink in her hand.

“I’m fine where I’m standing,” Cassian said.

She blinked at him, surprise written across her face as she tried to process his words.

“Cassian…” Jyn trailed off, unsure of what she meant to say next.

“Ten!” everyone around them shouted.

She looked around, her mind suddenly feeling very clear. By the time they made it to five, Jyn had nothing left to look at. Cassian was watching her, always so patient. They’d been friends since sophomore year of college. Ups and downs were pretty much their lives. She’d been in more passionate arguments with him than anyone else but there was no one she’d go to bat for more than him. But this… Jyn wasn’t sure what to do with this, her own feelings aside. When he reached out to tuck a lock of hair out of her face, she unconsciously stepped closer to him.

Before she could ask what they were doing, he was leaning in as everyone screamed “Happy New Year!” around them. His lips brushed over hers in a soft, brief kiss. Yet all of her apprehension faded away and Jyn deepened the kiss for just a moment. Somehow she knew that they’d been leading up to this for years and that made it much less terrifying than it might have been. As he pulled away, Jyn lingered with her eyes closed for just a moment before meeting his gaze. The softness in his eyes was almost too much for her. Almost.

“It’s going to be a good year,” Cassian decided, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

Jyn couldn’t help but smile, an easy smile that felt more natural than ever. Leaning in to kiss him again, she silently agreed with him. The year was definitely getting off to a great start.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
